MC: Eric(a)
Eric(a) is the unfortunate protagonist of Magical Camp. Although originally a tragically unsuccessful human from Earth, a chance encounter with the magical girl Natalie leaves him stranded at Magical Camp, an all-female training camp dedicated to turning candidates with potential into Magical Girls, soldiers in a much larger interdimensional war. With "help" from several of the residents, Eric (now "Erica") must do all he can to keep his true identity a secret long enough that he can find a way back home. Backstory Much about Eric(a)'s backstory is shrouded in mystery, with only sporadic but not exactly inconclusive tips about what happened to them in the past. What is clearly stated is that Eric(a) actually has a twin brother who lives with their mother as their parents divorced when Eric(a) and the twin were very young. Eric(a) on the other hand lives with their father, who owns a bakery with a specialisation for erotic cakes. It is eventually revealed that Eric(a) got into trouble with the law through no fault of their own, but rather being involved with a guy named Joel and Joel's unnamed girlfriend. Presumably they framed Eric(a) for the undisclosed crime, which led to a loss of success on Eric(a)'s part and the lamentations seen at the beginning of the game. Similarly, for some reason Isabelle knows Eric(a), but Eric(a) has no recollection of this, and a revelation is made that Isabelle assumed Eric(a) to be dead during an undefined point in time in the past, only to be surprised to find them alive and well - a meeting cut short due to circumstances outside the two's control. Personality Eric(a)'s default personality is timid, as Eric(a) is easily frightened of things like Illusionary Zombies and the like. Being easily overwhelmed by the very real horrors that Magicos like Phantasmalia represent means that, in the beginning, Eric(a) would probably prefer to run away more often than fight. They eventually muster the courage to stand up to monsters and, by the time when the Tomb of Garak is invaded, Eric(a) has overcome their fears for the most part. On the other hand, Eric(a) can easily switch to anger and use of profanity, perhaps as a kind of coping mechanism to their own initial short-comings in life. This too can change mildly when Eric(a) has success as a magical girl, and eventually learn to accept and even enjoy their new role in life, complications aside. While Eric(a) is most of the time in denial about this, rare moments of direct decision represent the true Eric(a), and give a more conclusive outlook on their personality... whether this means that Eric(a) still wishes to go back to a normal life due to perhaps a yearning for home, depression, or similar, or is becoming comfortable with both the great power and the great responsibility that being a magical girl represents. Ultimately, of course, Eric(a)'s personality is dependent on the player guiding and protecting them, which means there are nearly as many possible Eric(a)s as there are players of the game. Base Stats Stat Improvements * Gains +100 HP when Wendy gives him his magical girl outfit. * Gains +5 AGI, +5 MDF when Isabelle teaches him Lovely Lightning. Skills Special * Aurora Burst ** Learned by reaching Tier 2. * Aurora Glow ** Learned by allowing Wendy to go further into your mind after sleeping. *'Blade Dance' ** Learned by siphoning the Eris' Core. * Cutie Magic Transformation ** Learned by reaching Tier 3. * Heart Blast ** Taught to you by Isabelle at the spell practice range. * Magical Shot ** Gained upon entering the Slime Palace. * Mana Burst ** Learned by opening the door in Wendy's room. * Succubus Shift ** Learned after having 3 BDSM events with Natalie. Magic (from core siphoning) * Acidic Cloud ** Learned by siphoning the Plant Core. * Fire & Ice ** Learned by siphoning the Shadow Core. * Freezing Flames ** Learned by siphoning the Water Core. *'Grasp of the Pit' ** Learned by siphoning the Mimic Core when in Natalie's route. *'Hailstorm' ** Learned by siphoning the Ice Core. * Insanity Field ** Learned by siphoning the Insanity Core. * Slime Shield ** Learned by siphoning the Slime Queen's Core. * Slime Sword ** Learned by siphoning the Slime Queen's Core. *'Spectral Sword' ** Learned by siphoning the Mimic Core when in Alice's route. *'Thermal Drain' ** Learned by siphoning the Mimic Core when in Veronica's route. Magic (from other sources) *'Baleful Fires' ** Learned by transforming into succubus form after learning Heart Blast. * Cutie Beam ** Learned by reaching Tier 2. * Cutie Charge ** Learned by absorbing the fourth magic cluster after Tier 3. *'Entangling Vines' ** Learned by receiving some of Tilia's power. *'Gust' ** Taught by Nele after you liberate the heroes who were mutated partially into bees. *[[MC: Hurricane|'Hurricane']] **Taught by Nele if you defeat the entire Coven of the Dark at the Watanabe Inn during the Werechameleon infestation, but only if you have already learned Gust (see above). *'Lovely Barricade' ** Taught by Wendy when fighting Garak if you allow her to enter your mind. *'Lovely Lightning' ** Learned after having some dinners with Isabelle and then talking to her outside (morning only). * Sparkling Pink Rejuvenation ** Learned by reaching Tier 3. * Shiny Restoration ** Learned by absorbing the fifth magic cluster after Tier 3. *'Succubus' Kiss' ** Learned by transforming into succubus form. Category:MC: Characters